THATHS Deleted Scenes
by ravenpie52
Summary: The Hero And The Hero's Shadow deleted scenes! This is a place where I write scenes that never got into my story for various reasons. Later on, I might just make this into a sort of drabble series.
1. Bats

They had become separated. Herobrine hadn't planned for that to happen, but when he noticed something shining across the cavern he decided to check it out. Steve was busy looking down a rather deep hole and didn't notice that Herobrine had left him.

"I would hate to fall in that." muttered Steve, not noticing something coming towards him

Herobrine looked at the shining ore; it unfortunately had a green color. Herobrine had no need for emeralds, all he wanted were diamonds. He was considering just mining the emeralds to add to his collection of treasures when he heard a yell.

Herobrine ran over to where the yell had originated. He found Steve cowering in a corner with his pickaxe flung across the room. Just over Steve, a bat was flying around curiously.

"Steve…" Herobrine sighed

Steve looked up and noticed that Herobrine was there.

"Herobrine, is this another one you made?! Is it like the skeleton and green creature? I don't want to die! Make it go away please!"

Herobrine shooed away the bat, "Steve, it's just a bat. It won't hurt you in any way."

Steve stood up, "Oh! I was really worried."

The bat ended up flying into a wall.

Herobrine stared at the bat weirdly, "Notch made these, but I have no idea why he would, they are pretty pointless."

He looked at the bat for a little longer, but then turned away.

"Come on Steve, we need to find diamond."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be putting the reasons for why I didn't include the scenes down here. <strong>

**For this one, I really didn't want the two to get separated after Steve was introduced to the skeleton and creeper.**


	2. Music

Steve stared at the brown box in the corner. It had a slot at the top, but besides from that, it was just a box.

"Herobrine?"

Herobrine looked up from what he was doing.

"What does this do?"

Herobrine smiled, "Here, let me show you."

He walked over to his chest and unlocked it. He pulled out a round disk with a light blue circle on it. He walked over to the box and put the disk in the slot. A strange sound began to emanate from the box!

"What's that sound? Is it good?"

Herobrine chuckled, "It's called music. You really don't know what it is, do you?"

"Music? No, sorry."

"Music is-"Herobrine thought for a moment,"It is when many different sounds come together to form something new, like this sound you are hearing. This music is made up of many different sounds put together."

Steve smiled, "So, could you call the sounds of nature music?"

Herobrine let out a content hum, "That is a nice way of thinking it."

They both listened to the music playing from the box.

Steve looked at Herobrine, "I like music."

"So do I."

"Do you think I could get one of these?"

"I'll make you one sometime."

* * *

><p><strong>This was the contraption in Herobrine's house. I felt like it would mess with the flow, so the idea was scrapped.<strong>


	3. Scrapped Ideas

This chapter is a list of ideas that I didn't use. A.K.A. I can't write a full chapter for these. These DO contain spoilers for my story!

FLOWERS

Herobrine shoved the flower into Steve's hands. He accepted the flower with a smile. He also pretended to not see that his garden was missing one yellow flower.

**I didn't put this idea in because it seemed to go a bit too far on the whole "Herobrine is quirky" thing going on.**

ENDER NANNY

An enderman walked toward the pillar. It was a bit taller than the ones around it. This enderman was one of the elders; they were highly regarded for their knowledge and leadership. The enderman grabbed the large black egg from the pillar and held it very carefully. They turned around and faced the large group of endermen.

"My dearest family! A new life has been brought before us! We will raise this egg ourselves. It is our responsibility as the beings of this realm."

The enderman raised the egg above its head, and the crowd cheered.

**This distracted the story from the main characters right after a cliffhanger.**

FREAK OUT

"That's all you see me as? A shadow? An _imprint_? No! I have a name! And it's Steve!"

**So, Steve was gonna get all angry at Notch because he would say something insensitive. I didn't think that it would fit the image of Notch that I was going for. **


	4. Story Notes

**Okay so, the previous chapter was supposed to be a list of ideas that didn't go through.. But there is so much more and I think the only way to understand is for me to just put my notes on here. I wrote by following a train of thought, so it's pretty much like dialogue. **

**I don't even know if people would want to read this, but WHATEVER! It kinda works as a summary, sorta. Man there were a bunch of notes that I deleted too... And I'm taking parts out that might give away the ending.**

Mob hive mind?

Herobrine creates only some of the mobs,like the humanoids OR The lesser tier ones zombie skeleton zombie pigmen blazes, spiders, slimes magma cubes, the ones he didn't create were the ones of higher power like, ghasts, endermen, whither skeletons, enderdragon?(maybe made to keep endermen in check/ eye on them, greatest creation) and the wither.

If one creates, then one must destroy, Herobrine makes the mobs, Steve is made to fight them off, a balance thing

Herobrine is pretty much survival mode but with hacks on, fly, teleport, faster mining, higher health or something, killable, but it's hard. However, everyone thinks that he is in like creative mode because he can craft things immediately, unlike villagers who need the blacksmith and stuff (workbenches are for templates?) Only Notch is in creative/server admin, but he lost connection to the world because of something that happened. Notch took away Herobrine's creative mode so he could watch over the world. Notch "lost connection" with the world so can't be there and interact with the world, making Steve took a ton of time and energy and he could only create something that he knew very well, aka his brother Herobrine.

Notch knew that Herobrine would vent out anger (from not protecting his bro or something, called a Hero in the title because in his like, anger or something he sealed monster away. Notch in his out of body self was like, Brine, you're a hero, you saved the world. But I wasn't enough of a hero to save YOU brother! And he took on the name Herobrine down on minecraftia) on the world, so he started observing the world and creating Steve to counteract the imbalance and calm Herobrine down by giving him a friend to find comfort in. (Herobrine is a poor boy wth broken soul basically?) Herobrine had been living for quite a while, staying the same age, but growing a beard and stuff. OOOH OOOH Steve has purple eyes instead of Herobrine's white ones because they are special eyes that Notch can look through at times to get a…. clearer picture?

Steve finds out about being built upon a memory, only a shadow (wink wink) and has some sort of identity crisis? "after all steve was just a name he came up with on the spot"

Does Steve even have a real name? Maybe Notch didn't give him a name so hes like, im not just a shadow im steve! Or something.

How does Steve/Herobrine/Readers learn about this? (Herobrine gives some info with flash backs)and below for rest

Maybe….Notch made The End, so that it could be defeated and a gateway to talk to Notch is made, (didn't want ANYBODY to talk to him) Wait but the enderdragon….It like, goes wild or something…OH (Spoiler deleted) Notch predicted this because he was god basically…. He created endermen…to help watch over Herobrine. Yeah Notch like, knew ALL of this was gonna happen. No no no no nono NEW thought! The enderdragon was powerful enough that when destroyed…it ripped open a portal, oh! Herobrine shifts space-time in order to create, so suddenly destroying this anomaly creates a rift in reality…yeah, so by destroying, Steve is fixing the universe

(Possible spoiler deleted) (herobrine doesn't have this power for some reason…OH BECAUSE Notch was disconnected , he gained these powers, like Gandalf, )

The things that aren't zombies were made to be companions, yeah. But this is in secret sorta, Herobrine is like, I wanted subjects to rule over, but Steve is like, shoosh, you were lonely

Herobrine thought of it in his mind and did like /spawn zombie (is that even a command?)

Also, Herobrine knows about what Notch does because of the update lists! SOMEHOW

**I guess this is a funny read? I dunno...**


End file.
